muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Miscellaneous Manga
Various short stories that feature different aspects of the Muv-Luv multiverse. Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse: Teito Moyu Japanese Title: 帝都燃ゆ A re-telling of the first two episodes of the Total Eclispe anime, which focuses on Takamura Yui and her friends as they progress from training to combat against the BETA during the 1998 BETA Invasion of Japan. The manga omits certain scenes depicting the larger picture, but features more character interaction and appearances for Yui, Yamashiro Kazusa, Iwami Aki, Kai Shimako, and Noto Izumi, as well as a stronger focus on the rivalry between Yui and Kazusa. Several difference exist between the events shown in the two TV episodes, compared to those in the manga: *Yui and Kazusa's sword duel took place during a combat simulation exercise when they both ran out of paint ammunition for their TSFs, as opposed to on the training grounds.Dengeki Muv-Luv, Vol. 1 *Kazusa's rivalry and subsequent friendship with Yui and her group are shown in greater detail, and with more dialouge for each character.Dengeki Muv-Luv, Vol. 2Dengeki Muv-Luv, Vol. 3 *When Yui engaged the Destroyer-class at the start of the battle to defend the Arashiyama Supply Base, she backflipped her TSF to land after its boosted jump. Shimako, who remained in the air to use her TSF's extra Assault Cannon via its Mount Pylon, was shot down by a Laser-class. *Reduced to her TSF's swords during the battle, Yui has an extra scene where she is shown sidestepping a charging Destroyer-class to cut into its flank, overtaxing her TSF's frame in the process. *Aki's cause of death, via her own overconfidence, was changed to that of an ambush from a Grappler-class that she did not dispatch properly; she had turned away from her foe to proclaim to Yui that she survived her 8 Minutes of Death, and her TSF was clubbed by the Grappler on its back. *When Yui, Kazusa, and Izumi were ambushed by the Fort-class in Kyoto, Yui, being behind the two, and overcome with rage at Aki's, Shimako's, and Kozou's deaths, charged the Fort-class head-on; her TSF, unable to withstand the stress of driving its Melee Halberd against the Fort-class' head, fell apart, leading to her crash-landing. As Kazusa's TSF pulled Izumi's away upon sighting the Fort-class, and neither of them were shown colliding with the Fort-class, how they crashed remains unknown. *After fleeing from the Soldier-class BETA devouring Izumi's corpse, Yui stumbled upon a swarm of Tank-class BETA tearing off the cockpit cover of Kazusa's TSF. Yui's rage took control of her, and she was shown directing her shots at the Tank-class. Kazusa's death scene has also been redone, replacing the anime version of events with the manga's own depiction of her final moments. *After the Type-98XR saved Yui from certain death, Kazusa's dismembered head rolls into her reach, and Yui held what remained of her rival and friend while watching the Type-98XR eradicate the swarm of Tank-class. Yui remained conscious throughout the scene, and her expression is depicted as rage. *The manga has its own epilouge scene to bring closure to how the deaths of Yui's friends had an effect on her. Set three years later, Yui, now with long hair, and piloting her Type-00F, arrives to the aid of a military base under BETA attack. No details are given to the exact location or timing of the depicted events. The manga was illustrated by Tsunashima Shiro, the mangaka for the Jinki/Jinki:Extend series, and was published in all three volumes of Dengeki Muv-Luv. It has been compiled into its own separate book. Muv-Luv Alternative: Tsukikage wa Yamiyo ni Arite Japanese Title: 月影は闇夜にありて Focuses mostly on the past of Tsukuyomi Mana, and to a lesser extent, Maya. It also provides some insight into events such as the proposal for the construction of Yokohama Base. Illustrated by Maxima Azusa, and originally published in all three volumes of Dengeki Muv-Luv. It has been compiled into its own separate book. Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse: Prayer of phantom A short story, set some time in Total Eclipse during the events of Blue Flag, about the appearance of a "ghost F-4" in the TSF simulators, a spectral manifestation said to be undetectable and unbeatable. In the 1990s, two pilots, Lieutenants May and Iris, were involved in a development project aimed at modifying the performance of the F-4 Phantom. The project ended in tragedy when an accident destroyed two F-4 Phantoms and their pilots, with Iris being one of them, and the project's losses resulted in it being frozen. In 2001, reports are coming in from pilots regarding an undefeatable F-4 Phantom present in the simulator database that will forcibly insert itself into any active simulation, and defeat all human pilots present. Despite the simulators being locked down, Yuuya Bridges, initially being there just to check things out after having his interest piqued by Vincent Lowell, now has to team up with another pilot on the site, Lieutenant May, to get to the bottom of this phantom menance. The manga was illustrated by Tachibana Yu, who also worked on the Kampfer manga serialization, and was published in Dengeki Muv-Luv volumes 2 and 3. Unlike Teito Moyu and Tsukuyomi wa Meiya ni Arite, Prayer of Phantom has not been compiled into an individual volume, and is unavailable apart of the Dengeki Muv-Luv magazines. Muv-Luv Extra: Meiya to! Chokotto After Japanese Title: MUV-LUV EXTRA 冥夜と！ちょこっとAfter A short after story to Meiya's route in Extra. Focuses on overburdened Takeru (and Tsukuyomi) trying to spend some time alone with Meiya. Drawn by Hirokawa Tomo Originally published in Dengeki Muv-Luv, finished in the second issue. References Category:Manga Category:Browse Category:Publications